Lo que pido
by Mourisan
Summary: Un deseo, es pedido con el alma... Y éste, le ha sido concedido. INU & KAG Completo y Editado
1. PRIMERA PARTE

**_InuYasha pertenece a la talentosísima Rumiko Takahashi. Y este fic es creación de Mouri-san_**

**_"LO QUE PIDO"  
+Por Mouri-san+_**  


* * *

Tengo entre mi mano la razón por la que tanto luché; ese objetivo que agotó tanto mis fuerzas como la de los demás. ¡¿Quién lo diría?! La posibilidad de hacer realidad -por fin- mi más codiciado sueño, yace encerrada entre mis dedos, y yo, con la autoridad del caso, he desviado mis prioridades.

La siento vibrar, como si su poder de latidos se tratara. La perla, del todo completa, ahora es mía y creo que ella me lo recalca, tal vez, sin proponérselo. En una ocasión la robé, en otra, es decir la más reciente, me fue entregada y desde ese día la duda osó perseguirme. Su guardiana, la mujer que se convirtió en mi aliciente por tres años de búsqueda continua, en una tarde de verano me entregó lo que podría ser la cura perfecta para mi biformismo, seguida de una pregunta clara en toda su expresión.

El silencio la devastó; marchó luego sin decir más, sin voltear, con la mirada vacía y la soledad al hombro. La muda condena que lancé, mató a ambos. El calor asentado de aquella época desvirtuó los impulsos, adormeciéndome para que no lograra reaccionar, ir por el ser que amaba y evitar su partida. Al contrario de lo pensado, la dejé avanzar, observando a cada uno de sus pasos lo que se insinuaba como despedida.

Creí que era lo correcto, que su hermosa presencia debía guarecerse en la época que la vio nacer y no en ésta, en donde las alimañas acechan. Entonces la realidad me golpeaba y me hacía consciente de nuestros orígenes; que no era posible la compatibilidad pues nuestras huellas desde siempre fueron distintas... Además, un compromiso mucho mayor se cernía en mi contra.

Ha pasado el tiempo, es otoño y las hojas secas visten los prados. Tengo la oportunidad de pensar y analizar las decisiones a seguir, ahora ya sé qué debo hacer.

Una estación dio paso a la siguiente, mientras otros cambios se daban en mi vida. En ese lapso comprendí el valor del perdón y lo que significa la redención. El alma se liberó del odio y el cielo se regocijó por ello: Kykyo descansa al fin, así como yo.

Tengo en estos instantes la posibilidad de plantearme una nueva razón de existir, o mejor dicho, una oportunidad para reivindicarme.

El viento sopla fuerte y juro que me siento tentado a fusionarme con él, para recorrer centurias aparentemente interminables y acariciar el cuerpo que por tantas noches en sueños me acompaña. El cuerpo de esa mujer adorada, quien está conmigo sin estarlo.

Ante el cielo abro mi alma, siendo el anhelo fuerte y revoltoso. Mis ojos hablan, sé que lo hacen y no me avergüenzo al reflejar en ellos la desesperación pulsante, acompasando la esperanza de poder empezar de nuevo, dando el todo por el todo, reconociendo que no es malo recibir amor y mucho menos , el corresponderlo. Tengo la opción, la alternativa colgando entre mis dedos; seré feliz al sólo desearlo, al sólo pedirlo.

En el presente, apuesto por la fe, siendo ésta escudriñada por la espera, porque es una realidad que dicho pensamiento sea tan innegable en mí. Sé que ella me aguarda, que su tristeza es grande porque yo callé, pero la conozco bien y aseguro que confía en que su respuesta será dada... Lo sé, porque en su lugar haría lo mismo.

Sonrío en mis adentros al percibir cómo se me ensancha el pecho al simple hecho de pensarla. Pronto, más de lo que imagino, llegaré a su lado.

Dije hace rato que mi decisión está tomada, pues bien, que empiece el cambio.

Miro la infinidad del cielo y me despido por última ocasión. Si todo marcha adecuadamente, podré saludarlo de nuevo, en un lugar distinto, aunque su edad sea otra.

**-Pido vivir de ahora en adelante al lado de la persona a quien más amo, siendo mi esencia la de un hombre completo.  
**  
Tan pura y perfecta como siempre, la perla comienza a mostrarme su brillo. Se dibuja en la cara el alivio, trazando cada parte de mi expresión.

**-Está hecho **–susurro y me dejo guiar, así, sin más.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

PRIMERA EDICIÓN, 2009


	2. SEGUNDA PARTE

_InuYasha pertenece a la talentosísima__ Rumiko Takahashi. Y este fic es creación de Mouri-san_

**_LO QUE PIDO_**

**_II PARTE_**

**_Por Mouri-san_**

**_

* * *

_**

...Y aún en diciembre cuelga la desesperanza, por más que todos dediquen bienaventuranzas, paz y felicidad al ser impulsados por el entusiasmo de la época. Creo no poder recuperarme en vida por más que las vitrinas adornadas traten de elevar los ánimos y el olor navideño intente impregnarse en cada ser.

Es extraño lo que viví, ¡¡ una fábula auténtica!! Sin embargo, sufro debido a esa alegoría que a veces me parece un sueño fantasioso. Todavía en las mañanas existen vestigios de aquel tiempo pasado que terminan por arrancarme de la cama y conducirme a toda prisa hacia el árbol sagrado..., tal vez, tratándote de hallar.

¡¡Si seré ilusa e irremediablemente ingenua!! Pero de la auto reprimenda paso a mis anhelos y juro por el cielo que por ti esperaría cien años más.

**_"Cien años más"...._**fue lo que susurré ayer al ver el cartel en la librería, anunciando el nuevo libro de ilustraciones inspiradas en una época de la que hace mucho fui parte. Algo considerable sin duda, pero ya nada de esto me descoloca puesto que mi reciente afición por hurgar entre libros cargados de leyendas me han llevado a entender que sólo son autores que atiborran sus obras con mucha información; no ha habido ni uno solo que me de la clave de que podrías ser tu... Y en estos momentos cuando pienso egoístamente que me permitiría plasmar lo que tanto anhelo descubrir con palabras propias, con el único propósito de llenar la soledad que arrastro desde hace tanto.

Ya la idea de implantarlas en papel me ronda por la cabeza, cada instante con más fuerza, y es que pienso que si es la única forma de traerte de nuevo junto a mí entonces lo intentaría y evocaría con todo el amor que aún te guardo uno a uno los recuerdos. Porque lo vale, porque todo lo sucedido junto a ti valió la pena.

Tal si fuera una sincronía perfecta, remembranza y percepción actuaron a la vez al captar la modulación y el significado de la frase que aún considero me fue dirigida exclusivamente, cuando aún contemplaba el afiche :

**-Los deseos se hacen realidad, debes creerlo.... **–y el rebote de ese aliento, entre cálido y suave, sobre mi cuello congeló los sentidos.

Comprobé cuán desprotegida estoy y que aún mis emociones se agencian para colisionar.

Una irreverente necesidad de correr se adueñó de mi voluntad, obligándome a buscar ese algo que considero refugio. Corrí sin pena, dejando rezagadas las habladurías que mi carrera provocaba. Corrí aún a pesar de tener el espíritu fatigado, marcando con pulsante violencia cada zancada mientras dejaba en ellas todo cuanto deseaba desahogar.

¿Porqué se torna injusta la existencia y la felicidad se convierte en una muralla impenetrable?

No concibo, después de los meses transcurridos, enfrascar el tiempo y definirlo con argumentos claros. No creo haber alterado los sucesos para mal cuando hace quinientos años me aventuré a defender el futuro. Entonces, si todo calza y se está siguiendo el orden debido, ¿por qué no encuentro tu contraparte Inu Yasha? ¿Por qué aún camino por las calles y te siento cerca e igualmente lejos? Y es que creerte parte de este presente no me es imposible.

Con la perla o sin ella afirmo que sí estarías aquí, porque el lazo entre los dos es fuerte y basta desearlo, pedirlo con el corazón para volver a juntarnos, ¿verdad?

Bocanadas de aire llenan los pulmones. He detenido el paso al pie del Goshinboku y es al rozar su corteza que revienta el llanto. Rodeo lo que puedo del tronco. Tonta e ingenua soy, tratando de encontrar alivio en algo tan vivo pero que no puede abrazar. Las ramas no cobijan ni intentan ahuyentar la desolación, mucho menos apaciguar esa detestable opresión en las entrañas. Tonta y por demás ingenua porque ya sé que no estás encarnado en él y aún así intento percibirte.

Sello las lágrimas por completo, tragándomelas a fuerza de voluntad. Ingresar a casa se vuelve cada vez más difícil, se convierte en una prueba a favor de las mentiras porque debo fingir serenidad. Aviso al entrar. Mi madre me recibe con una sonrisa y una frase que no llego a comprender, luego pone sobre mis manos un paquete envuelto sobriamente.

No hay más palabras en el aire y es después de subir las escaleras que ingresando a mi recámara presto la debida atención a lo que sostengo.

Cierta ansiedad impide que abra el inesperado presente. Percibo ese nerviosismo que por sí solo indica que Hojo nada tiene que ver en esto.

¡¡Enloquezco!!

Voy desatando lento el nudo de la cinta. Se despliega por inercia el resto del envoltorio. Los ojos se incrustan en el contenido, iniciando con su temblor habitual...

**-Cien años más –**balbuceo.

Tanta coincidencia es inaudita. El tacto tratando de convencerse se desplaza por los caracteres inscritos con fina serigrafía. La dura y gruesa portada encierra esa antigüedad que únicamente la escritura del ayer sabe otorgar.

_**"¿Quién…?" **_Pregunto insistente, siendo una consecuencia el inspeccionar la contraportada.

Miles de imágenes van nutriendo el loco reaccionar de mis expectativas. Los aromas del bosque refrescan memorias que intenté sepultar; destellos de atardeceres que tratan de igualarse a los vividos se reproducen inesperadamente ante mis ojos; el nocturno frío calando los huesos resurge tanto como el fuego dorado de aquellos ojos tan sagaces y hambrientos...

...y es que es un diario, el que yo debí escribir, pero ahora otro lo cuenta en mi lugar.

_**Ahora más que nunca...**_

Enredo entre los dedos cada página con la voracidad que no logro esconder. Ilustraciones de cuanto amé y amo osan arrancarme la cordura, juegan con mis deseos, me llaman, me buscan. Estoy entre los trazos... Estás de igual manera en ellos...Un último vuelco y en la hoja siguiente, a modo de epílogo personal, se completa lo que leí al inicio:

**_... Cree._**

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

PRIMERA EDICIÓN, 2009 


	3. TERCERA PARTE

_InuYasha pertenece a la talentosísima__ Rumiko Takahashi. Y este fic es creación de Mouri-san_

**_LO QUE PIDO_**

**_III PARTE_**

**_Por Mouri-san_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

...Porque creer es la base de todo, es el sustento de la esperanza y la fuerza benigna que empuja hacia adelante .... Porque creer es lo único que alimenta cuando al parecer no se halla respuesta o simplemente la que se encuentra es demasiado absurda para lograr comprenderla. Y, aunque el creer lo sea todo, a veces no basta y a veces se agota, como ahora.

...Porque de nada valieron las señales etéreas...Porque de nada valieron los mensajes palpables.

Su acompañante es nuevamente la soledad, esa que creyó dejar atrás hace minutos en el dormitorio, justamente al cerrar las tapas del libro. Por más que corriera de vuelta a la librería no pudo rezagarla, no tuvo la oportunidad de burlarla y perderla entre las callejuelas transitadas. ¡Ja! ¿Y qué ganó ante su torpeza?: el golpearse otra vez con ese vacío detestable y mirar cómo va revolcándose otra vez en la ausencia.

Creyó... Creyó tan ciegamente a como el escrito le especificara. Creyó a una caligrafía desconocida que en extraña manera la intuyó familiar y todavía así realizó el mandato. Corrió a través de la inercia de vuelta hacia el lugar que juzgó era el indicado, porque en su corazón se activó la confianza, porque sabía ¡y podía jurarlo! que la respuesta a lo que tanto anheló aguardaba por ella.

...Corrió con las fuerzas totales. Corrió con ansia sin dejar un segundo de creer.... Y de nada valió, porque las respuestas la devastaron al estrellarla contra anaqueles vacíos y un clima desértico.

El sitio concertado para la cita obvia o era el erróneo o meramente dejó de serlo tiempo atrás.

Maldecirse, contrariarse es una reacción natural ante el descuido. Decirse una y otra vez que todo es culpa de la terquedad, que el no quererse escuchar fue la falta principal, ¡y que el dolor pudo evitarse! Es eso una acción deplorable, sencillamente porque YA no hay remedio. Y es que, si hubiera atendido su urgencia interior por permanecer ante el afiche ¡¡lo que pudo sentir jamás sería ni se compararía con lo que siente ahora!!

Si se hubiera escuchado estaría comprobando en carne propia la existencia de aquel a quien aún ama, pero de nuevo se repite la misma escena con el libro y luego la nota... y la ilusión echada a la borda, ¡¡porque no hay humano o bestia aguardándola!! ¡¡Porque la librería está malditamente vacía y nadie se le acerca para reclamarla!!

Es una pesadilla en la que el auto-convencimiento no funciona, por más que se diga A la vuelta del estante aparecerá. Es la realidad cayendo a pedazos la que aplasta y va matando.

A lo mejor el gélido ambiente en el exterior es el único que aminorará la pena. Quizás los pequeños copos de nieve quieran acompañarla, o a lo mejor, sea la nieve amontonada en los recodos citadinos quien la acoja y le entregue sueños apacibles.

Las campanillas de la puerta principal resuenan a su espalda, emitiendo insolentes la tintineante despedida. Una media sonrisa, acariciada por la ironía, es la que se le asoma al pálido rostro... e inicia su camino hacia la nada, hacia el punto del no encuentro.

Es gracioso, nunca lo percibió antes pero, la humedad le atraviesa la suela de los zapatos buscando deslizarse hacia las piernas, y aparenta jugar a las cosquillas. El frío tiende a juguetear con aquellos quienes se lo permiten y claro está que el permiso en este caso le fue concedido.

Son los frágiles pies los que marcan el lento compás, son ellos los que guían al saberse líderes. Conducen sin dudas o miramientos, porque dominan su destino y por nada lo cambiarían. Ramas coronadas por motas de espesa nieve son las imágenes de fondo. Copas inmensas de árboles por igual inmensos se adornan por esas joyas naturales que de vez en cuando resisten la tentación de resbalar de golpe. Se surcan las veredas con residuos semejantes a la escarcha y es el brillo platinado el que se declara amo y señor de los límites.

Hermoso parque. Hermoso panteón.

No hay más ensueño, no más espejismos ni fantasías. Queda únicamente la desazón al comprender que lo experimentado nunca pasó, que esa existencia en una época ajena a la suya fue la respuesta lógica al profundo coma en el que por años vivió, ¡¡porque eso que le está arrancando la cordura jamás fue real, jamás lo anidó en su piel!!

¿Cuál fue el preciso momento de su despertar? Peor todavía: ¡¿Cuál fue el instante en el que dejó a su cuerpo dormir por inacabables estaciones?!

Nunca hubo un amor imposible y mucho menos las súplicas para que éste le aceptara, aún a expensas de apreciarse no correspondido. Tampoco existieron rivales ni nacieron malas intenciones entre ellos. Y... y jamás hubo una meta en común, ni siquiera pruebas en equipo.

Cada partícula en la memoria es auténticamente irreal.

Entonces... ¡¿por qué sufre?!... ¡¿A quién espera si es que todo lo pasado de repente es inconsistente?! De seguro es porque siempre fue una maniática depresiva y esquizofrénica, para variar. Apostaría a que está en tratamiento siquiátrico porque se inclina a enredar la realidad con la ficción.

Maldita sea, ¡¡estaba enferma!! ¡¡Desequilibrada mentalmente!! ¡¿Cómo no lo percibió antes?!

Enferma y desgarbadamente sola.

Anida la cabeza entre los brazos al apoyarlos en la baranda del puente. Respira con dificultad porque es ya demasiado el frío que la corroe y singularmente los pulmones no desean expandirse. Mira a ojos entrecerrados el inapropiado atuendo que trae, tan traspasable y tan falto de protección. Juró en silencio que no lo hizo a propósito. Salir de casa a la ligera fue el desliz, pero en ninguna circunstancia planeó enfrentarse en duelo contra el frío.

Una más, una menos. Si hoy iba a acabar el suplicio, entonces, lo que le sucedía estaba bien.

El poco aire entrante es conductor del cansancio. Despacio y mórbido va inyectándose en las venas, adormeciéndolas sin piedad. Es la respiración parecida a un silbido a punto de extinguirse. Es su cuerpo encorvado sobre un borde de concreto el que pronto colapsará y no habrá nadie quien lo sostenga.

Las piernas flaquean, el peso parece ceder por la gravedad. En descenso la delgada silueta va y las rodillas arqueándose no pretender parar. Pero la caída es suave. La caída es cálida. Pensar en la muerte como ese algo que salva es la sensación más gratificante padecida hasta el momento; suponer que ese peso sobre los párpados y el calor que la envuelve es el primer contacto con el descanso eterno es indescriptiblemente placentero.

Escucha murmullos que se difunden a modo de bienvenida, murmullos tibios que revientan en el rostro y lo acarician tal si fueran mariposas revoltosas. Son palabras indescifrables, torpes, tan lánguidas que no se entienden, sin embargo, el cariño y la protección que traspasan las barreras de la inconsciencia son arrebatadoras.

La vista a medio abrir se limpia un poco y todavía borrosa reconoce a otra camarada por delante. Trata de abandonar la pesadez para enfocar –si se pudiera- con mucha más claridad lo que la otra tiene que objetar. Es una lucha entre el querer seguir el camino hacia el descanso o el querer seguir a aquel que traerá consigo más realidad de la debida.

Un esfuerzo estrictamente sobrehumano es lo que logra la apertura parcial de los párpados y es, en un grado sorpresivo, galardonado con la entrega de otra mirada cargada de preocupación, rabia y una incontable devoción.

Más claramente logra oír:

**-Este no es lugar para dormir, niña tonta –** en un tonillo perezoso pero particularmente duro.

Es extraño cuando el cuerpo reacciona ante los estímulos; ser testigos de la aceleración del pulso porque simplemente es el propio o reconocer cómo va fluyendo el aire dentro de la cavidad torácica sin tener ningún obstáculo de por medio, es una maravilla completa... pero más aún, cuando es tal el magnetismo visual que se hace imposible controlar los movimientos corpóreos que se creen normales, obligándose a permanecer estáticos o a quedarse en el trance por el que se pasaba.

Sonrió entre la ensoñación, porque no supo cómo interpretarlo; por un lado admite que lo vivido fue y punto, jamás volverá, y por otro, piensa que la muerte es definitivamente la única vía para hallar la paz y tener contacto directo con el interior, en este caso, con el ángel quien la sostiene.

Es todo celestial. Los espesos mechones de un azabache semejante a la tinta enmarcando un perfil cincelado por la madurez. Las profundidades oscuras observándola midiéndola, siendo dueñas de cristalinas emociones con sabor a bosque, a lluvia y a sol.

Un breve respiro y la voz se le corta entre las lágrimas.

**-Te... conozco **-es lo más cuerdo que puede declarar, porque lo sabe, ¡ya lo sabe! No es cuestión de preguntarle, ¡ya sabe de quién se trata! ¡¡Conoce quién es!! Y el aludido entre caricias tímidas sólo dice:

**-Perdón por el retraso... pero fue necesario. **

Si pudiera ser capaz de resumir la angustia en esa frase, específicamente diría que valió la pena llorar y correr, porque en ambas al principio creyó y aunque dejó de hacerlo por unos instantes es ahora, que nuevamente en brazos de su salvador, por segunda ocasión comprende el significado de lo vivido.

Claro, si únicamente estuviera predispuesta y en sus cabales también se atrevería a pronunciar un:

**-¡Viniste!... InuYasha **

...Si estuviera completamente despejada posiblemente lo hubiera visto sonreír…como nunca.

* * *

**_Continuará…_**


	4. CUARTA PARTE

_InuYasha pertenece a la talentosísima Rumiko Takahashi. Y este fic es creación__ de Mouri-san_

**_LO QUE PIDO_**

**_IV PARTE_**

**_Por Mouri-san_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Me entregué en espíritu y alma a un pedido nacido del ansia, albergando la fe necesaria para su cumplimiento. Atravesé quinientos años, los recorrí de cien en cien, con la fluidez inmaterial que sólo el viento otorga, hasta arribar a mi destino. El deseo fue consumado en el preciso momento en el que comprendí mi vida de nuevo. Instalado así en una actualidad que ya no se me hacía tan absurda ni incomprensible.

La perla es sabia, y dentro de su juicio me regaló una familia, siendo el desarrollo de mi vida normal: escuelas, universidades ..., una profesión.

Aunque crecí sintiéndome incompleto, intuía, quiero decir, sabía por instinto que alguien aguardaba mi llegada. Por estaciones la información me fue entregada por partes. Una esencia familiar invadía cada uno de mis sentidos conforme los días iban muriendo. La necesidad de estrechar aquella presencia lejana, tanto como la prisa de tenerla cerca, iniciaron una tortuosa peregrinación dentro de mi alma.

¡¿Cuánto podría soportar este calvario?! Verme obligado a vivir anhelante..., ¡¡anhelante por una persona desconocida!! Y pasar los días buscando sin hallar respuesta.

Es de esta forma, como los sueños –a modo de visiones nocturnas-, se abrieron paso en mi conciencia. Es así como pude darle un rostro al dulce espíritu de mis pensamientos, tanto como un nombre, ¡un divino nombre que se me marcó a fuego!

Esclarecido mi pasado y mi renacer, le di un sentido diferente a mi profesión como Ilustrador. _'Cien años más' _nació una lluviosa madrugada, cuando yo aullaba internamente porque me percibí solo, porque lo que vine a recuperar todavía no me brindaba señales de existir.

Escocían mis venas al imaginar que quizás la perla se equivocó de época. Desesperado se desbocó mi corazón, porque creí nunca poder encontrarla. Entonces desahogué todas mis ilusiones y deseos en cientos de páginas que contaban, indiscretas, las aventuras de un tiempo familiar y lejano, junto a ella. Di pistas desvergonzadas para que los míos las entendieran, preparándolos más que concientemente para que interpretaran que yo estaba ahí para ellos. Entregué cada gota de mi sangre en unos trazos que sé me marcarían de por vida, siempre abrigando la fe de que fueran señales explícitas de búsqueda.

El esfuerzo –incluido con sus viajes-, vertieron frutos; pero se comprimió todo cuanto cargaba cuando la hallé a punto de desfallecer entre la desesperanza.

Corrí, la sujeté impetuosamente y la acurruqué con aquel amor que por siglos le atesoré, trabajando en el momento con la obstinación posible para traerla a la realidad, para que me reconociera y quisiera quedarse para siempre, conmigo.

La febril angustia de sus dulces facciones no desaparecían, arrastrándola a la inconsciencia por casi una semana.

No logro comparar el ahogo experimentado con algún otro que en el ayer pude sentir, ¡nunca lo lograré! Porque es igual de desgarrador, porque se le antoja arrancarme la cordura y todo cuanto pueda declarar estable. Yo temblaba al tocarla. Ardía su piel y la neumonía se negaba a dejarla en paz.

En aquella estancia, donde día a día velé por mi niña añorada, descubrí un amor exquisito, nacido directamente de su familia. Descubrí cuánta locura se me escapa al quererla cerca, exclusivamente para mí, ¡con las ganas de desenvainar a colmillo para aniquilar la enfermedad impregnada en su cuerpo! JA ..., como si todavía poseyera la espada... También descubrí absorto con cuanta naturalidad respondía a un nombre que ya no es el mío, uno que ya no me corresponde.

Entonces, luchando en contra de la angustia, pensé una infinidad de razones, todas con matices luminosos, vivos. Deseé perderme en su mirada tibia justamente después de que ella me la mostrara. Soñé con envolverla en un abrazo inacabable, uno que me permitiera compensar mi venenosa y ruin ausencia. Rogué en silencio para que mi arrepentimiento fuera aceptado, porque no hay razón por la que me arrepienta más que por haberla dejado ir, en aquella ocasión hace quinientos años, cuando mi cobardía sobrepasó los límites de mis afectos.

Entre propios desvaríos e ilusiones, fui testigo de un despertar mágico.

Cada partícula de lo que soy en el hoy, ha sido aceptada a brazos abiertos. La criatura mitad bestia, mitad humano que representé en el Sengoku Jidai, recibió el calor de un perdón cargado de fervor desmedido..., y es que, aún sin creerme merecedor de semejante retribución, viene la chiquilla de mis sueños, a la que adoro, asegurándome a manos llenas que siempre ha sido mía, que si osara rechazarme estaría negándose a sí misma.

Ella, recorriendo cada línea de mis facciones con la dulzura que tanto extrañé, comprendió con mucha sorpresa la madurez que éstas definen.

No pude más que evitarle a mis pupilas el trabajo de diluirse. Mi Kagome ya no es un sueño, mucho menos un ideal imposible; ahora ella es mi palpable realidad, la mujer por la que he decidido entregarme sin medida. Es Kagome la respuesta a un deseo que cultivé con ardor.

**-Eres mucho mayor que yo –**me sacude su tenue voz, revestida en soñolencia y alegría. Enmarca mi perfil con suaves caricias, delineándolo.

Ensimismado, encaprichado con su etéreo semblante, atino sonreírle a medias, mientras mi mano busca derretirse sobre la de ella; y necesitando revelar mi verdadera edad, le respondo:

**-Eso, siempre y cuando opines que tener un novio de veintiocho años no es demasiado para ti.  
**  
La gloria es escucharla reír, al tiempo que se aferra urgida a mi pecho, quizás, buscando el consuelo que le negué antes, ese que sí le puedo brindar ahora.

Fuertemente la encarcelo entre mis palpitantes sobresaltos; reverberando pasiones e inevitables ilusiones.

**-He venido para quedarme, Kagome. **

...Pierdo docenas de besos entre sus cabellos perfumados y su frente enardecida. Y pienso: **_Ya nunca más estarás sola._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_**Continuará…**_

**_PRIMERA EDICIN_**

**_FEBRERO 2009_**


	5. QUINTA PARTE FINAL

_InuYasha pertenece a la talentosísima Rumiko Takahashi. Y este fic es creación__ de Mouri-san_

**_LO QUE PIDO_**

**_V PARTE_**

**_Por Mouri-san_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Ella juega con los pétalos de cerezo que caen desde lo alto. Los ve descender y extiende los brazos; manos completamente abiertas, sonrisa tibia en pleno atardecer. Ella juega con los pétalos de cerezo que se descuelgan de las copas floridas, su risa haciendo eco junto a la mía.

**_"¿Lo ves?" _**Me dice repleta de ensoñación. _**"Es como siempre tuvo que haber sido."**_ Ella juega, se ríe y me abraza.

* * *

**ºººº**

Tiene los dedos pequeñitos. El agua y la arena arremolinándose en sus pies. Mira ensimismada el paso del tiempo, salpicándole en la tez.

Eleva de repente su mirada alborotada y honda como el mar. Choca contra la mía en vertiginoso palpitar.

**_"He recordado todo." _**Revienta la noticia en mis oídos porque claramente la he comprendido: Son aquellas almas perdidas las que han hallado su camino, son todas aquellas almas las que le han sido devueltas.

**_"Pareciera, InuYasha, que ha pasado mucho tiempo."_**

_**"Han sido siglos ..., Kagome." **_  


* * *

  
**ºººº**

Reverbera el viento entre los sauces y los hace silbar. Arranca hojas de los arces colorados para luego hacerlos temblar. El sendero cercado por bambúes se llena de chiflidos violentos cargados de frío y humedad. Corremos, corremos sin mirar hacia atrás.

Viento escandaloso y febril. Lluvia torrencial que parece no llegar a su fin. Bulliciosa tormenta quedando enclaustrada tras las puertas.

Está empapada. Abundantes y gruesas gotas descendiendo por sus pesados ropajes; se encharca la duela. Yo, siendo reflejo de su apariencia.

Me mira fijamente, regalándome expresiones simples y contradictorias a la vez. Sus sorprendidos y enormes ojos brillando de pura emoción; sobrecogida por algo inesperado, decidida pero al mismo tiempo en espera.

Y se me encoge el pecho y se me aprieta el aire, porque en una tarde como esta, cientos, cientos de años atrás, la pedí para mí.

Tomo una de sus manos. Ella corresponde anulando distancias. Ojos hermosos y llameantes, temerosos y anhelantes. Una caricia húmeda recorriendo mi rostro; deseo estancado en mi garganta. Porque en un día como hoy, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, la pedí y hoy ella me ha sido entregada.

* * *

**ºººº**

_**"Perdóname,"**_ murmuro sin siquiera darme cuenta. Su gentil expresión llenándose de sorpresa.

Un resquicio de sinceridad. Una disculpa que debía ser dicha. Una cuota que debía ser saldada para así poder seguir hacia delante.

Mejillas encendidas y ojitos acuosos a expensas del invierno. Una preciosa sonrisa nacida desde adentro.

**_"Todo lo que vivimos valió la pena," _**me dice. **_"Nuestra voluntad siempre fue más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo."_**

Si es cierto que esa voluntad fue reforzada con sentimientos puros es en el presente que doy cuenta de ello. Una voluntad restaurada, nacida de la esperanza y la firme convicción de que todo sería encausado en el momento justo y de la forma más perfecta posible.

Testigo soy de cuán intensas pueden ser nuestras aspiraciones y cuán fuertes nos hacemos conforme marchamos en su búsqueda. La hermosa mujer resguardada entre los pliegues de mi abrigo bien lo sabe y victoriosa sonríe, victoriosa lo disfruta.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que cobijo más que esperanzas palpables y no me queda más que besarla, sellando así las promesas pasadas junto a las futuras.

Es cuando mi mente lo recrea y me veo a mí mismo en una era distinta, en el instante preciso cuando una poderosa perla entre mis dedos, brillante, pura y sabia, supo darme cuanto mi corazón reclamaba.

* * *

_**ºººFINººº**_

Sé que es un capítulo pequeño, tampoco pretendía hacerlo enorme. Me llevó muchísimo tiempo encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar lo que justamente quería y bueno, he aquí el resultado. Este fic nació en el momento en el que escuché **_My Will _**en versión japonesa, interpretada por **_Dream; _**quedé enamorada de la canción y aún más de la letra, traducida del japonés al inglés. Aparte de eso, sumémosle el hecho de que soy una romántica empedernida y que desde un principio me encantó eso de que se jugara con dos épocas en el anime de Inu, y más aún al entender que el alma de Kikyo estaba reencarnada en Kagome, lo que me puso a pensar seriamente en su contraparte, es decir, en que debía entonces existir un tipo con el alma de Inu. También es bueno decir que de la historia de InuYasha no he ido más allá del anime y que básicamente este fic fue pensado cuando apenas iba viendo la segunda temporada =p **_La nota sigue en mi perfil,_** de ahí pueden terminarla de leer en mi _**LiveJournal.**_

Muchas gracias por leerme, por agregar esta historia dentro de sus favoritos y por haberme dejado sus comentarios. Un besote enorme y hasta la próxima.  
_**Mouri**_

**_PRIMERA EDICIN_**

**_FEBRERO 2009_**


End file.
